What If?
by LeanneLeachyyy
Summary: What If Everything you knew was a lie? What if people showed their true colours? What if they took you away from everything you knew and loved? Whast If Nobody knew the real them? R&R Please


Chapter 1 – My Vampire Birthday

Bella's POV:

It has been a year since I had been turned into a vampire, in order to save my life from giving birth to my angel daughter Renesmee. I was curled up on Edward's bare chest, again, until Nessie knocked on the door and whispered

"Happy Birthday Momma"

oh no I had completely forgotten today was September the 13th. The door opened and I quickly glanced at Edward who came out of the wardrobe with a top on.

"Hey baby"

I embraced my beautiful daughter. Alice had obviously gotten to her because she was wearing a black dress with white dolly shoes and her gold locket around her neck. She had her hair down and a bow headband in. She ran straight into my arms and sat down on my lap,

"Here yow go momma, I made it for yow"

she handed me a pink card it looked so beautiful. Like it was done from a professional, I was amazed she was growing and learning so fast. I looked inside and it was perfect writing inside. It said:

Dear Momma

I love you so much I hope you have a wonderful birthday, I'll always be here for you. Plus que ma propre vie meaning more than my own life. I love you forever momma.

Love Renesmee xxxx

I read it aloud and started to cry tearless tears. She placed her hand on my face to see what was wrong,

"Nothing baby, I'm just so happy thank you"

I kissed her check and she jumped down and danced off towards her own bedroom.

"Happy Birthday love"

Edward was now in front of me holding me tightly. Until the door was nearly knocked off its hinges by Alice she was wearing a really cute outfit that went with the colour of her Porch.

I put my shield down so Edward could hear my thoughts.

'OH NO not today Edward'

I glared at him he just chuckled.

"Oh stop it Bella, come on lets find you an outfit for today"

Alice now had made me a prisoner in the wardrobe, this was going to be a long day. Alice had dressed me in a sea blue dress with white heels.

CRAP heels. But since becoming a vampire I don't mind them that much anymore. Once she approved my look she grabbed my arm and we raced down to the living room to find our family waiting for me.

"Present Time!"

Alice squealed. I sat down on the couch and my gorgeous husband stood in the door way with my favourite crooked smile on his face. I was the luckiest Vampire alive well technically dead but still. I let my shield down so he could hear my thoughts, he chuckled and Emmett, What was he wearing? A superman top and jeans? With a batman jumper on?

He stared from me to him.

"Hello! We are not all physics here!"

Emmett hated the fact that we were having our own private conversation.

"Here is my present Bella"

Esme passed me a small long box. A bracelet box I think, I opened it up to find a silver bracelet with diamond hearts on it.

"Thank you Esme it's absolutely beautiful"

I put it on at once and ran and hugged her also thanking her once again. Emmett was next, he handed me a small box, I was just about to open it when Rosalie, (not my favourite person in the world) who was wearing a really cute outfit to,

Took it out of my hands and threw it back at Emmett and glared at him along with Edward. I was totally confused along with the rest of the family. They were now backing Em into a corner

"Okay okay! I'll go get the other present!"

And then Em was out of the room and I turned to Edward for an answer, he sighed

"He's really getting on my nerves and Rose has had enough to especially of his sex jokes"

I kissed his cheek

"What was it?"

I asked curiously, he sighed again

"Condoms"

erhhh Emmett and his sex jokes. He was back in an instant with another box I looked at Edward wondering if it was going to be another joke but Edward just shook his head knowing what I meant. I opened the box to find a set of keys, I was totally confused, and then Em turned me and pointed towards a car that sat in our driveway.

"OMG REALLY FOR ME?"

It was beautiful it was a fierce black colour.

"Yep it's a real beauty it's a bugatti veyron "

I loved it and it was all mine. Rose interrupted my thoughts about the car,

"It's from both of us"

I ran and hugged her and thanked her.

"Like she said it's from BOTH of us"

Stupid Em and I ran and hugged him to. Carlisle gave me a pendant with the Cullen crest on it, Alice brought me some more clothes and some sexy lingerie more for Edward though but I didn't mind. And Jasper got me a necklace which was beautiful. Renesmee gave me a beautiful painted picture (it was like it was done by a professional). Edward whispered in my ear so that only I could hear

"You'll get my present later love"

So that's why Alice had brought them. I giggled. After the presents were all opened Alice announced that there was a Ball coming up and we were all going to attend. Great dancing, I suck at dancing! Pixies annoy you to death!


End file.
